


Greeting Committee

by ufp13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grissom arrives back home in Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greeting Committee

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandbox, just playing in it.  
> Thank you, C. *hugs*

After ten minutes, he was still chuckling. She was unbelievable.

He hadn’t told anybody when his flight would arrive at LAS as it was in the middle of their shift and he didn’t want to cause any trouble. There was no need for anyone to take a night off, he could find his way home alone and meet them the next day. So the emptiness and silence that greeted him at his townhouse didn’t surprise him, but the stuffed monkey sitting on his couch did. Under his arm, it held a note in a handwriting as familiar to him as his own. “Welcome home, stranger,” it read. “A little companion to make the transition from the jungle back to good old Vegas easier. CU later, C. PS. Call me, if you value your life.” Yes, this woman was impossible, but he wouldn’t want her any other way.

Taking some time to freshen up and getting over his amusement, he eventually gave up on the latter, grabbed the monkey and took out his cell to do as she had so politely told him to.

= End =


End file.
